


Follow the Leader

by TerraBrownWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Logan is being dumb again, Still really bad at writing Patton dialogue, Virgil swears, eating is important, everyone is having a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Logan decides to stop eating, little does he know so has Thomas.





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from other "Logan decides not to eat" fics

Logan was in his room working like he always does. It has been a busy month. There was so much to do, Videos, plays, friends, family, bills. Logan need to make sure Thomas gets everything done. He hasn’t left his room for two whole week. The others have try to get him to come out to at least to eat. Logan turn them down. “I don’t need food, I’m not a real person. Food wasn’t important, work was.” So why was he feeling hungry? Doesn’t matter, he need to work. ‘I’ll eat when I am done.’ He told himself.

 

Thomas was working his ass off. He had plans for videos to make, he made plans to visit old friends and family who came down to see him in his newest play performance. He only took bathroom and sleep breaks. He didn’t have time to eat. “I’ll eat when I am done” He told himself. Yet that hadn’t come yet. It has been two week and Thomas has only eaten little snack foods. Only focusing on his work. His friends try to get him to take a break, but he refuse. “I’ll take a break when I’m done” He told them. 

 

The others weren’t doing well either. Virgil was in consent panic and stress over the plans. Patton was tired and light headed. He didn’t have the energy to do much of anything anymore. He make his way down stairs to only crash on the couch. He couldn’t even pretend he was fine. He wasn’t and he didn’t know what was causing it or how to stop it. Roman was also tired and had a constant headache from working overtime on acting, video ideas, and thinking of fun things to do with their friends and family. They still haven’t seen Logan, who knows how he is right now. The final straw for Virgil and Roman was when one morning Patton fell down the stairs after losing the strength in his legs. 

 

“P-PATTON” Roman and Virgil said as they went over their friend. Patton try to get up from the floor but couldn’t push himself up, everything hurt.

 

“I should have stay upstairs” He said to tired to think of a pun. Roman picked him up and carry him to the couch. 

 

“Tha-t it, FAM-ILY MEE-TING” VIrgil yelled going up the stairs. He bang against Logan door. “Ge-t o-ut of the-re, we-re hav-ing a fam-ily mee-ting” He ordered. 

 

“I’m working, later” Logan answered. Virgil kicked the door. 

 

“I SW-EAR TO GO-D IF YO-U DON”T GE-T YOU-R ASS OUT OF THE-RE I’M GO-ING TO BE-AT THE LIV-ING SH-IT OUT OF YO-U!” Virgil yelled, he really hated that he was stuttering but he just couldn’t calm down. 

 

Logan flinched, Virgil was serious. He sigh and got up. Pain filled his stomach. He hold his stomach and try to ignore the pain as he went to the door and opened it. Virgil took no time to grab Logan wrist and drag him down stairs. He then threw him onto the couch and he stood next to Roman. “Al-ri-ght let-'s ta-lk to Tho-mas.” 

 

“Patton can you stand?” Roman asked looking at the beaten heart. Patton thought for a moment.

 

“No” Logan looked at Patton then at the others.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Patton fell down the stairs. Here Patton I’ll carry you.” He carefully picks up Patton. “Ok let's go” Everyone sinked up into Thomas living room. Thomas was typing on his on his computer, he didn’t realize they had pop up.

 

“THOMAS” Roman called out. Thomas jump then saw his sides. Patton looked like he got into a fight as he being hold up by Roman. Roman himself looked really tired his hair all over the place. Virgil couldn’t stop shaking and Logan kept eyeing the kitchen behind him. Roman moved Patton to the couch and laid him there. 

 

“Thanks Roman” 

 

“No problem Patton.”

 

“What going on?” Thomas was confused, sure he been working hard but was that hurting the others. 

 

“I aren't completely sure to be honest.” Roman answered. 

 

“Well how about I finished this last thing then-” Virgil cuts him off

 

‘Can y-ou for o-nce  **sto-p** work-ing so har-d. I can-’t take it any-more” Thomas looked at the Virgil, he was shaking pleading for him to stop working. He nodded his head.

 

“Ok I guess I can take a little break” Logan turn back to Thomas.

 

“But… but…” Logan was blinking he couldn’t think straight. God his stomach was killing him. 

 

“No butts Logan. Look around you, Patton fell down the stairs he so weak, Virgil looks like a ticking bomb. I’m tired and have a headache sent from hell and you can’t even make a sentence. You haven’t left your room in 2 weeks. When the last time you ate?”

 

“I don’t need food” Logan and Thomas said at the same time. Everyone looked between Logan and Thomas in shock. 

 

“Kiddos, you do need food stay healthy.” He now understood why he was so weak. Roman was to shock to say anything. Virgil not so much.

 

“YOU TWO EAT  **NOW** ” Virgil was so demanding that both Logan and Thomas rush to the kitchen finding something to eat. 

 

**Two plates of pizza later**

 

Everyone was slowly calming down as Thomas and Logan took their break. Logan forgot how good pizza tasted and how much he misses it. Virgil had finally stop shaking Roman headache finally went away and Patton was able to sit up a little. “So, I was so determine to not eat, I gave you to idea to not eat too?” Logan asked.

 

“Looks like it. God I miss Pizza.” Thomas took another bit of his cheese pizza.

 

“And in turn Patton didn’t have the energy to function. I’m so sorry Patton”

 

“It’s ok Lo, but you are not allow to miss dinner anymore.” Patton gave him a smile. He was still in a lot of pain from falling down the stairs.

 

“You are never ever going to pull that shit again, got it”

 

“Yes Virgil I got it, it was not my best move.” 

 

“You know Lo, the number of mistakes you make are becoming less inconsequential”

 

“COULD YOU NOT!” 


End file.
